Animals
there are several types of animals in the game and these animals have several abilities for the player to defend or attack.rabbits can dig hole Moles can dig underground bears have claws to attack and others. Predators - are animals that have a red circle around it means that it's time for you to run because they are your predators. Preys - are animals with a green circle around it means that you are their predator. Animals that have a dark green circle - they are animals that are of the same level, which means you can not eat it Level 1 Chicken - New equivalent to mouse has an automatic ability to run away when attacked evolutions in 50k. Mouse - The mouse is the first animal of the terrestrial biome and the smallest.he shares his evolution with the shrimp and the chipmunk evolutions in 50k. Shrimp - The shrimp is the first animal of the ocean he shares his evolution with the mouse and the chipmunk evolutions in 50k. Chipmunk - Is the first animal of the Arctic he shares his evolution along with the shrimp and the mouse evolutions in 50k. Level 2 Rabbit - Is the second animal of the terrestrial biome. Your main skill is to dig a hole to defend yourself from predators use this to your advantage. Pidgeon - And the same evolution of the rabbit.It have the main ability to fly press the w button to accomplish this. Trout - Is the second animal of the ocean. It has the ability to give a super fast impulse. Artic hare - Is the second Arctic animal. It has an ability similar to that of the earth rabbit. Level 3 Pig - Is the third animal of the terrestrial biome.has the main ability to release a stink that will stun predators and prey. Crab - Is the third animal to be evolved in the ocean.His ability is to hide in his shell to defend himself. Penguim - The penguin is the third animal in the Arctic.It has the ability to slide on ice. Level 4 Mole - Is the fourth animal of the terrestrial biome and has the ability to dig underground.More in beta this animal is in level 3. Woodpecker - It shares its evolution with the mole.It has the ability to poke enemies and prey.In beta the animal is at the level of the pig. Sea-horse - He is the fourth animal of the ocean.Press the buttom w to give a boost.in beta the animal is at level of the pig. Seal - The seal is the level 4 animal in the terrestrial biome and has the ability to slide on the ice.In beta the animal is at the level of the pig. Level 5 Deer - The deer is the fifth animal of the terrestrial biome.has the ability to dig for food hunting. Squid - The squid is the fifth animal in the ocean it has an automatic ability when the predators hit it it will release an ink that will leave them stunned. Flamingo - He shares his evolution with the squid.He has an ability to hunt food. Reindeer - He is the fifth animal of the Arctic.His ability is similar to that of the deer. Level 6 Fox - Is the sixth animal of the terrestrial biome.Has the ability to repel animals from the cave Headgehog - Is the sixth animal in the terrestrial biome.It has the ability to swell and shoot poisonous spines on predators. Peacock - It is equivalent to the thorn hog and the fox.The peacock has two abilities when you are on top of trees press the w button to fly and when on land use the w button to scare off the predators.Also the peacock can attract tusks to you. Is the sixth animal of the ocean.It has an automatic ability to cause shock when someone hits it. Arctic fox - Is the sixth animal of the Arctic.Its ability resembles that of the terrestrial fox. Level 7 Zebra - Is the seventh animal of the terrestrial biome has the main ability to give kick. Donkey - Is the seventh animal along with the zebra.It can give a kick. Turtle - The turtle is the seventh animal of the ocean.It has the ability to hide inside the hull. Muskox - Is the seventh animal of the snow.It has an ability to give horn. . Level 8 Cheetah - Is the eighth animal of the terrestrial biome. Press the w button to run super fast Giraffe - The giraffe is the eighth animal sharing its evolution with the cheetah and other animals of other biomes.It has the ability to give kick. Toucan - It's another level 8 animal.Hold the w to fly. . Level 9 Lion - Is a level 9 animal hold the w button to roar. Gorila - Share your evolution with the lion and with the other animals hold the w button to play banana . Level 10 Bear - Is the tenth animal of the terrestrial biome.The bear has the ability of claws.